


Mac Throws A Party

by alexgoestosleep



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Finger guns, Glazed_AJ, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgoestosleep/pseuds/alexgoestosleep
Summary: Secret Santa Fic based on multiple headcanons created by Glazed_AJ/Sexy Corn/Gay of Christmass pLESent/Daddy? on the TAG discord,,,, love you b, Merry Chrysler.





	Mac Throws A Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glazed_AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Glazed_AJ).



“Wow, I can’t believe you guys are both going out of town.” Mac said with a slight frown. Heather and Heather had told her the news after Veronica beelined across the cafeteria to catch up with Betty, Martha and JD. Chandler groaned from the other side of the table.

“Well, I’m more concerned about how your parents got you to go camping in the first place.” Duke commented, eyes remaining glued to the book in her lap. Chandler’s chin was planted firmly in her hand, elbow leaning on the table. Her fingers drummed the wooden surface, acrylic nails clicking rhythmically. Mac enjoyed the sound. 

“It wasn’t exactly a choice,” Chandler’s eyes were trained on Veronica across the cafeteria. When a silence followed her words, Heather focused back on Mac who was staring at her curiously. Instead of elaborating, she turned her head towards Duke, “Why are you going out of town, Heather?” 

Duke lifted her head, “Oh, um, same reason, I guess.” Chandler raised an eyebrow. Duke sighed, “My parents want me to go with them to dinner with some business partners or something. Apparently, they have ‘sons’.” 

“Hey guys, what’s poppin’?” Veronica interrupted when she approached the table. Mac summoned all self-control she possessed to avoid staring at Veronica’s lengthy legs as she walked towards them. Chandler, on the other hand, seemed to forget that they were in public. Veronica hardly seemed to notice, instead looking at Duke and Mac on the opposite sides of the table. 

Duke looked up at the tall girl with a disgusted expression, “Never say that again.”

“Heather and Heather are both going out of town, so it’ll just be you and I at the party on Friday.” Mac answered at the same time. 

“Actually, you’re gonna have to go alone,” Veronica sat next to Chandler, guilty expression etched on her face, “I’ve got a lot of homework to catch up on. I’m really sorry Mac.” 

Mac really didn’t mind. In fact, she was actually looking forward to it. One might think that she would be disappointed that none of her friends were available over the weekend. And yes, to a degree, she was. However, over the years she had discovered that from the ashes of fallen plans, new opportunities arose.

A plan, one stowed away long ago, fought its way to the light of Heathers mind. So, when she successfully parted from the Heathers and Veronica after lunch, she giddily made her way down the corridor towards a locker long forgotten and slipped a small piece of paper past the metal door. 

When said locker’s owner arrived at the end of the lunch period, Heather had already skipped off to class. As Martha opened the door, she was greeted to a ripped notebook page with two words printed hastily in messy handwriting.

“Code Rainbow.” Martha read aloud.

Betty sidled up next to her friend, looking at the note from over her shoulder. She frowned, “Is she kidding?”

Martha turned to Betty, excited grin plastering her face, “I hope not! We haven’t done that in years!”

“Exactly. We haven’t spoken in years.” Betty pointed out, doubt creeping into her voice. 

“Well, we’re all friends with Veronica. Isn’t that common ground, right? I don’t think she’d lie.”

Betty sighed, reaching out to examine the note more closely, “I guess we’ll just have to find out. Remember her address?”

“Hey. What’s that?” JD piped up, suddenly appearing behind the two girls. Betty and Martha exchanged a glance.

 

“Hey, Heather! I got some of my work done early, and I'd feel guilty if I left you alone at one of Ram’s parties. Do you wanna maybe blow it off and just hang at yours instead? Waffles and syrup, like last time?” 

Okay, so maybe Veronica lied. She hadn’t done any of her work, instead opting to pace around her room while her 10 page essay due the following week remained blank on her desk. She really did try to focus, but she felt bad about leaving Mac. She thought about what almost happened to Chandler when she left her drink unattended at a party. If Veronica hadn’t been there… To think of that happening to Mac caused Veronica to shudder. She finally gave in to her restlessness and dialed the phone on her bedside table.

“Oh- Oh! Um, well actually I wasn’t gonna go-” Veronica’s eyebrows furrowed, “I feel really sick, um thanks for the offer, though. Another time maybe? I mean, I definitely want to do it another time-“ Mac stuttered, “but now's really not good… sorry, bye!” The line abruptly cut off.

Veronica sat flabbergasted, phone still pressed to her ear as the line beeped dead. Her mouth was slightly agape as Heather’s rushed words sank in. Mac hadn’t sounded sick, and she seemed perfectly healthy at school. Veronica set the phone down and began to gather her things. There was no harm in checking up on her. 

 

Heather had been preparing for Code Rainbow for the past three hours. She had cleaned the empty room in the corridor opposite to her bedroom, moved and set up her light display, put together an old foldable table, and set up a vast display of board games and activities on said table. A large portion of it was being saved for what the guests were assigned to bring. 

She had been in the midst of putting up the final touch, when she was interrupted by a telephone ringing coming from her room. The call from Veronica had been unexpected, but left her feeling slightly bad for shutting her down, as well as giddy. Veronica really wanted to have more waffles and syrup with her? It excited her in many ways.

Mac was shook out of her thoughts by the sound of the door bell. Her eyes widened. Was it 7 already? She looked down at the cheerleading uniform she was still wearing. She hadn’t bothered changing out of them after the pep rally that afternoon, too excited to get home. She considered changing into pyjamas, but when the door bell was rung once more, she rushed down the stairs. 

When Mac swung open the door, she was greeted by a grinning Martha bouncing on the balls of her feet and Betty standing slightly behind her wearing a small smile. Mac jumped forward and enveloped both girls into a tight hug, “I’m so glad you came!” 

Heather’s excitement and wide grin were genuine. She had had her doubts over whether or not they would actually show up. Afterall, It had been years since Mac had hung out with them, and it wasn’t too long ago that Veronica joined the group and convinced the Heathers to not bully Martha.

The sound of a throat clearing caused Mac to jump away, gripping the door frame tightly. From the shadows, a dark figure loomed behind Martha and Betty. She was tempted to warn the girls, but she figured they already knew. 

“Hi.” JD gave a single awkward wave, lips curling into a half smile. His tall, dark and psychotic demeanor was broken with the simple gesture. He reminded Mac of a great dane. Seemingly tall, lean and threatening, but actually just an awkward, graceless puppy.

“We invited JD, if that’s alright.” Betty eventually spoke when Mac continued to stare at the boy blankly. 

“Uh- yeah that’s fine. Follow me.” Her eyes had snapped to Betty, grin once more lighting up her face. Mac turned on her heel and headed through the living room and up the staircase. The trio could only follow in confusion. 

“Where are we- Woah!” Betty’s words were cut off when they entered the room upstairs, “Wow, Heather, you really upgraded the party room, huh?” 

“It’s so colourful!” Martha crooned, looking at the coloured lighting splayed across the room in wonder. Even JD threw in a “nice”.

“Yeah the lights were a birthday present from Heather and Heather.” Mac beams.

“Oh, no way! You still have the old jukebox?” Betty’s excited tone contradicted her cool exterior, backed up by the child-like way she ran to the back of the room to inspect the worn machine. Her hands fidgeted with it’s knobs, switching through each disc to look at the songs.

“It has new songs too.” Mac pointed out, coming up behind her and turning the knob to the most recently added track. Betty chuckled when she saw B-52’s Love Shack. Mac just looked at her curiously. 

“So, where do we put our loot?” Betty asked once she had finished examining the jukebox, taking a step back and gesturing to the bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Oh, just on that table.”

The trio began to pile different items and edibles onto the plastic surface. Mac was surprised, and quite flattered, by how much they had bought. Once they had taken a step back, Mac looked at the full table with a satisfied smile. Martha and Betty remembered to bring exactly what was on the list they created years ago. Taking inventory, she counted two bags of chips, a box of frozen waffles, a bag of marshmallows, and… four slushies? 

“JD brought those.” Betty explained, seeing Mac’s confused expression. The short girl turned to the mentioned boy. 

“How exactly did you- um,” Mac tried to think of a way to phrase her question, “...transport them?”

JD didn’t respond, taking a sip of the blue raspberry slushie he had just plucked from the table. He stared blankly at Heather. It was unnerving, even more so when he didn’t stop drinking from the slushie. Mac was too infatuated by his antics to look away. JD eventually stopped, hand flying to his head and eyes shut tightly as he rode out a brain freeze. He placed the half-consumed slushie back onto the table, standing up straight after he recovered.

“Trenchcoat.” He muttered. No further explanation was given. Mac slowly nodded her head, eyeing the heavy black coat. Maybe it was like Mary Poppins’ bag. She could imagine him reaching into its vast pockets, pulling slushie by slushie out; and a few bullets thrown in for good measure.

“Oh, one more thing!” Mac was struck out of her thoughts by Betty’s mischievous tone. The brunette was reaching deep into her bag, feeling around until she finally pulled out a bottle of vodka. 

“Alcohol?” Mac questioned with wide eyes.

“What? We wrote that plan up when we were like 8. I think we’ve outgrown Capri-Suns.” Betty defended. Mac thought of her refrigerator a floor below them, recently stocked with Wild Cherry Roarin’ Waters.

“Don’t worry! I brought sparkling cider.” Martha chimed in enthusiastically when she noticed Mac’s hesitance.

“Well, I say sparkling cider beats alcohol any day.” JD said, giving Martha a supportive pat on the back. 

“Have you ever had alcohol before, Martha?” Mac wondered aloud. 

“No, I agree with her. I’d take Pepsi over a beer any day of the week.”

“You literally brought vodka, Betty.” JD deadpanned.

“Doesn’t mean I like it,” That comment was swiftly followed by Betty forcing off the cap with a satisfying pop, and bringing the bottle up to her lips, “Bottoms up.”

Well, I guess this is happening. 

 

“Hey Mac, I brought soup! Also, why is there a motorcycle with a sidecar-” 

Veronica stopped mid-sentence as her ears registered noises coming from upstairs. It sounded like someone was jumping up and down with the intention of causing an avalanche. The sound of music could just be made out around the thumping, and over the shouts- 

Wait. Shouts?

Veronica dropped her bag to the ground and bounded through the living room, heart racing.  
What happened? Is Heather okay? Did someone break in? 

Veronica sprinted up the staircase. 

It’s a nice house, someone probably would want to steal from them- Wait! Maybe it was a supervillain. That would explain the motorcycle with the sidecar...

Veronica looked into Heather’s room to find it empty. She frantically turned around and scanned the surroundings. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a closed door down the corridor opposite of Heather’s room. Colourful flashing light seeped from under the door. 

Oh god, I should’ve been here! What if she’s hurt?!

Veronica almost tripped over her own feet running to the door. When she reached it, she didn’t hesitate to crash through it with as much force as possible. This time, she did in fact faceplant.

Oh, god, what a hero I am. Crap- Focus. Heather, right.

Veronica looked up urgently, ignoring the pain in her nose, which took the brunt of the impact.

Shit, what if she’s hurt. Where is she- 

Veronica’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the new lighting, the flashing colours distorting her vision further. When the blurry shapes finally focused, the first thing she registered was an upside down Mac. 

Heather was still in her tight cheerleading outfit she had worn earlier, the background lighting outlining her like an angel. Her hair pooled around her hands on the ground. With Come Sail Away playing in the background, it was basically somebody’s 70s themed wet dream. Heather was staring right at her with her big brown eyes and a warm toothy frown.

Wait, she’s grinning. Why is she upside down, though...

Veronica followed the length of her body and up her legs that were high in the air, but definitely not touching the ceiling. She was doing a handstand.

“Um, Heather?”

“Hi, Ronnie!” Mac slurred happily.

Okay, she is definitely wasted.

The shouting hadn’t stopped, which made Mac’s reply nearly indecipherable. It was an incredible relief to see her completely harmfree and (somewhat) normal, and made the warmth spreading in her chest grow tenfold. Her face unwillingly molded into a matching grin.

Veronica pushed off her hands and stood up. Mac apparently took that as an invitation to exit her handstand position by falling on top of Veronica. Both girls crashed back to the floor, Mac giggling madly and Veronica groaning.

“You didn’t even last 30 seconds, that was sad Heather.” A voice Veronica recognised immediately spoke out.

“Betty?”

“Oh, hey V.” The girl responded nonchalantly, as if it were a normal occurrence to be partying with someone she had never interacted with. Well, as far as Veronica knew. 

“COME SAIL AWAY!” Someone yelled. Veronica tried to see who had been shouting, but Mac’s body was blocking her view.

“COME SAIL AWAY!” She did her best to sit up, but Mac’s legs had her pinned at an awkward angle. 

“COME SAIL AWAY WITH ME, LAD!” She was able to just make out brown hair and a face framed with glasses. It was Martha, but it wasn’t. 

“Is that Martha… what’s wrong with her?”

Her friend’s usual unicorn sweater was replaced with a dark trenchcoat far too long for her height. She was acting as if she was possessed. Veronica didn’t even know she could sing at all, let alone a rock song that came out when they were 5. Martha was hopping up and down to the beat. 

Well, Veronica thought, at least she has the same enthusiasm.

“What do you mean?” Betty asked with a mischievous grin.

“She’s drunk!” Mac said at the same time, abruptly sitting up.

“You got Martha drunk?” 

Veronica was watching her friend with wide eyes as she screamed out the lyrics. She sounded pretty good, considering. Veronica then noticed JD next to the girl. He was playing air guitar, mimicking the notes with his voice. He didn’t miss a beat, even the extremely high notes. More concerning, was the rainbow unicorn sweater he wore over his blue flannel shirt. And the blue dress tie tied around his head. Veronica’s jaw hit the floor. 

“Wow JD, didn’t know you played guitar.” Veronica yelled over Martha’s belts when the guitar solo that had been playing faded into the background. He walked over to her. 

“I’m more of a sax man myself, but I like to indulge.” JD replied coolly, still strumming the nonexistent guitar. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you drunk.” Veronica commented with a mildly smug expression.

JD leaned over next to her with a smirk, tie around his head flapping with the sudden movement, “I’m not.”

With that, the boy walked back towards Martha who was already belting out the next song. Well, rather he strutted over to her in time with the beat. Martha remained oblivious to Veronica’s existence and the general universe that was uninvolved with Styx. 

“‘Ronica!” Mac slurred, appearing at Veronica’s side and clinging onto her arm. Veronica flushed as she saw Heather’s short skirt and tight top pressed up against her.

Mac giggled, “You’re all red! C’mon you haven’t even started drinking yet.”

Mac dragged Veronica across the room to a table littered with trash and scattered chips. The girl picked up a clear bottle of vodka with about a quarter left, “It’s pretty strong!” Mac said happily, shoving it into Veronica’s hands. She blinked, looking down at the bottle. 

“Are you gonna drink it?” Mac asked when Veronica didn’t move.

Veronica thought of her essay due at the end of the weekend, “You know what, fuck it.”

 

“I wish I had a moustache.” Veronica mused.

The two girls were lying on their backs on the carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling. A few hours had passed since Veronica arrived. Martha had exhausted herself and was passed out on the couch pushed up against the right wall, while JD and Betty were switching between arm wrestling and full-body wrestling. Mac had to give it to JD, despite his habit of getting pinned in under 30 seconds, he was very resilient.

“Me too,” Mac paused, deliberating, “Like a curvy french one.”

Veronica scrunched up her nose, “Really? I’d want like a handlebar moustache. Like a biker. Or a cop.”

Mac turned her head to look at the other girl with a serious expression, “That would be really hot.”

Veronica turned her body, fully facing Mac. A goofy grin plastered her face, blush creeping up her neck, “Oh, really?” Veronica asked playfully, scooting closer. 

She couldn’t help but eye the other girls lips. They were full and beautiful to look at, but she also knew just how soft and warm they felt when her own pressed against them. She could imagine the tingle of kissing her, and the lingering bitterness of alcohol on her breath.

“Yes.” Heather answered in nearly a whisper, eyes flickering down to Veronica’s own lips with a distant look in her eye. Veronica unconsciously licked them as she continued to inch closer.

Heather slowly began to lean in. Veronica could feel the hot breathes hitting her lips as she drew closer. It took all of her willpower not to jump forward in anticipation, instead forcing herself to wait. She carefully draped her arm across Mac’s hip, pressing their bodies nearly flush against each other. She was so close now. Veronica could feel it. Her eyes fluttered close. Just one more push, and-

Mac sat up abruptly, “Wait.”

Veronica groaned at the loss of contact. Mac was like a cute and tiny heater, but more importantly they were surely about to make out. Veronica wanted to complain, but mentally slapped herself for sounding like a pathetic, horny Kurt and Ram. 

She sat up, watching as her best friend/crush/friend with benefits stumbled to the door, “Where are you going?”

When Mac responded with a single raised finger and by staggering out the door, Veronica huffed and fell back down. She stayed that way until Mac came rushing back into the room with a delightful smile on her face. Her hands were ringed behind her back, keeping the object in her hand out of view.

“Close your eyes.” Mac said, biting her lip to hold back a smile. Veronica sat up.

“Okay…” She closed her eyes and listened as Mac approached.

“Okay- one second.” Veronica felt something sticky attach to her face, around her lips. She reached a finger up to feel a coarse material. Heather took a step back.

“Heather!”

Mac was laughing furiously, hands clutching her stomach. Veronica did her best to hide her own smile as she watched Mac adorably try to suppress a snort. It was distracting from the voice in the back of Veronica’s mind that questioned why Heather had a fake handlebar moustache lying around.

“I’m sorry, miss, but I’m gonna need to see some ID.” Veronica joked, speaking in a low voice. This only caused the shorter girl to laugh harder.

“On what authority?” Mac countered eventually, out of breath.

“The name’s Sheriff Ron Sawyer. Hands up.” Veronica stepped forward and poked Heather in the stomach.

“Yes officer.” Mac said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. The girl then began to cautiously raise her arms above her head. It was a mistake.

As soon as her sides were exposed, Veronica lunged forward and began to ruthlessly tickle the girl. When she tried to escape, Veronica fully wrapped her arms around Mac’s body and threw them both backwards onto the floor. Veronica landed hard on her back with Heather’s body on top of her. In most cases it would have been somewhat painful, but both girls were too busy laughing to register the fall.

It was only when their laughing died out did they noticed the suggestive position they were in. Their faces were only inches apart. This time, Veronica didn’t have to wait. With a semblance of determination, Mac closed the gap. Warmth flooded Veronica’s chest. She loved the feeling of Heather on top of her, the taste of her lips, and the way her own heart fluttered. She would never get used to it.

Veronica smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms fully around the girl on top of her. Mac hummed against her lips before she suddenly pulled away with a giggle. She rubbed under her nose and pointed to Veronica’s moustache, “That tickles.”

Veronica smiled up at her. She tugged Heather’s arm, prompting her to lay back down, “C’mere, you-”

Mac cut Veronica off with a sweet kiss, “Woo! Tap it girl!” Betty shouted loudly from across the room while JD whooped. Both girls blushed, completely forgetting they were not alone. Mac pulled away, hoping they would be too drunk to remember in the morning. 

They ended up falling asleep like that on the floor a few minutes later, Mac lying on top of Veronica. JD and Betty soon joined them to make a cuddle pile. They wouldn’t find out until morning, but during the night an extra person managed to crawl from the couch to snuggle up under Betty’s arm. 

Mac wore a small smile as she buried her face into the crook of Veronica’s neck. With a satisfied hum, her final thought as she drifted asleep was wondering why she hadn’t thrown a disco party sooner. 

 

“So, how did you manage a day without us?” Chandler asked, sitting next to Veronica. Veronica and Mac shared a glance.

“Oh, you know…” Mac eyed the table on the other side of the cafeteria where three mismatched students sat. 

Martha’s head was leaning heavily on Betty’s shoulder and she was wearing black sunglasses that contradicted her pink outfit. Betty and JD were both staring at Mac, Betty suggestively raising her eyebrows and nodding her head towards Veronica. JD was leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the table, wearing a smug expression. 

Mac looked back at Chandler, blush creeping up on her cheeks, “The usual.”


End file.
